The Heavy/LordRemiem
Bio The Heavy Weapons Guy, more commonly known as the Heavy, is a towering hulk of a man that hails from the USSR. He is the largest and possibly most dangerous class in Team Fortress 2. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from his trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed is his main weakness. Revving up or firing his Minigun brings his already unimpressive speed down to a snail's pace, making him a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. His slow speed makes him more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep him in the fight. Class:Bruiser Heavy's attacks against Scrappers increase his stats up to two times. Blasters' attacks against Heavy are critical and ignore defense. Recruitment The Heavy can be recruited for 48 command Points. Note: sometimes the Heavy refers to him in third person. Heavy: Heavy thinks we could make good team. Me, you and my weapon. She weighs 150 kilograms and fires 200$, custom-tooled cartridges at 10.000 rpm (''Rounds per minute). It costs 400.000$ to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds.'' Scout: Yeah, yeah, palie, you already said that a ton of times. Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 3/5 *Defense: 4/5 *Accuracy: 2/5 *Evasion: 1/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Soviet Block' **Protects allies from single-target and area attacks *'I am Heavy Weapons Guy' **Gains Rage whenever an ally TF2 member is attacked **Rage increases all stats by 8% **Can stack up to 5 Rage Attacks *Level 1: Communist Mani-festo (Note: "Mani" means "Hands" in Italian) **Type: Melee, Unarmed **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **One enemy: Staggered (Cannot dodge attacks; Attacks against this target ignore Avoidance effects) **One enemy: Exposed (Reduces Defense by 25%) **One enemy: Dizzy (Reduces Accuracy by 25%) *Level 2: Natascha (Note: It's the name Heavy has given to one of his weapon) **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Exploits Exposed (Deals extra damage against Exposed targets) **All enemies: Slowed (Reduces Evasion by 25%) **All enemies: Lock-On (Takes extra damage from Ranged attacks) *Level 6: Sandvich **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Lunchtime! (Consumes 1 stack of Rage to become a Quick Action; Quick Actions grant an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Elixir of Recovery (Restores health and stamina) **Self: Remove Debuffs (Removes negative status effects) *Level 9: Cry some more! **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) **Special: Brutal Strike (Ignores Resurrection effects) **Special: Supreme Soviet (Consumes all Rage to increase damage dealt) **All enemies: Weakened (Reduces Attack by 25%) Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Besten Freunde°' (Best Friends): Heavy and Medic *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Dr.': Heroes with a doctorate (Heavy has a doctorate in Russian literature) *'From Russia with Love°': Heroes who come from Russia (Heavy and Black Widow) *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Patriots': Heroes who feel a strong support for their country *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 team *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Heroic Battles Gangplank & Heavy vs Hulk & Red Hulk Heroic Battle *'Distributed EISO': Grants Collectivization - Communist Mani-festo and Natascha consume a stack of Rage to increase damage dealt Alternate Outfit: Robo-Heavy *Class: Bruiser (32 CP) or Tactician (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Trivia *Communist Mani-festo and Soviet Block are both achievements related to the Heavy obtainable in Team Fortress 2: the first one by killing an enemy with a critical hit of a fist, the other one by defending certain map's Control Points a certain number of times. *Soviet Block and Supreme Soviet are both referred to the Heavy's home country, Russia, and its sovietic period. *"Cry some more!" is the Heavy's most famous voice line, played in his Meet the Heavy introduction video or when he kills more than one enemy in under 20 seconds with his machinegun. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:48 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Bruisers